Question: $\dfrac{8}{2} - \dfrac{4}{5} = {?}$
$ = {\dfrac{8 \times 5}{2 \times 5}} - {\dfrac{4 \times 2}{5 \times 2}} $ $ = {\dfrac{40}{10}} - {\dfrac{8}{10}} $ $ = \dfrac{{40} - {8}}{10} $ $ = \dfrac{32}{10}$